Reflections and Memories
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Danny has a day off. So he takes some time to remember.


**Well, here's a new Full House one-shot! Hope you like it.**

* * *

Danny Tanner walked into his spotless kitchen and sat down at the table.

For the first time in months, the house was empty. The girls were at school. Joey was doing stand up at the corner café. Jesse was at a gig. And Rebecca was doing Wake Up San Francisco…without him.

"_Well, this is nice," _he thought.

"Maybe I do need a day off," he said to himself. He brightened at the thought.

"Why not?"

He then began to do a little thinking…starting with the day he met his best friend, Joey. They had met when he was in elementary school.

Flashback...

_The date was February 23, 1968. It was recess time in Frasier Street Elementary School. Nobody knew it then, but a friendship was about to be born. _

_Ten-year-old Danny Tanner was sitting on a bench, holding a wet washcloth up to his nose, which was bleeding. Sheldon, a bully, had thrown the ball at Danny's head when he wasn't looking. _

_Miss Borlan, Danny's teacher, walked up. She was a nice teacher, but she knew how to enforce the rules. At the moment, she had a boy by the arm with her. _

"_Off to a bad start in your new school, Joseph Gladstone," she said sternly. "Clowns belong in the circus, not in the schoolyard. Now, unless you want to be suspended on your first day, sit right here, and don't move a muscle."_

_The boy sat next to Danny and froze in place. _

_Then Miss Borland turned to Danny. Her voice was now nice and very gentle. _

"_How's that nosebleed, Daniel?" she asked. _

"_Clotting nicely. Thank you, Miss Borland," he replied._

_She nodded and moved off. _

_Then, Sheldon walked up with a ball in his hands. _

"_What's the matter?" he smirked. "Doufy Danny got a boo boo?"_

_Danny replied, "You threw the ball at my head when I wasn't looking."_

"_Oh. Well, you're looking now," said Sheldon. He then shoved the ball in Danny's face. "Ha! Made you look!"_

_Then Joey stood up. _

"_Hey, I, uh, like your hair," he said. _

_Sheldon smiled. "Thanks."_

_But Joey wasn't finished. _

"_Who cuts it? __Roto-Rooter?__"_

_The other kids started laughing their heads off. Sheldon thought he sensed smoke coming out of his ears. His blood was boiling, as anger welled up deep within him. This wasn't fair! A bully makes one little mistake…he underestimates someone…and he starts losing everybody's respect? In Sheldon's opinion, that wasn't cool._

"_Oh, yeah?" he finally said. _

"_Good comeback. Is that your head? Or did your neck blow a bubble?"_

_The other kids laughed again. _

"_Thank you, thank you. Cut it out," said Joey._

_Sheldon stormed off. _

_Danny was impressed. Someone had stuck up for him. Cool. _

"_Where did you get all those great jokes?" he asked Joey. _

_In response, Joey pulled a blue book out of his pocket._

"_This book," he explained. " 'A Thousand and One Insults.' Pretty groovy, huh?"_

_Danny couldn't agree more. They started looking at it. It was, to them, a great read. _

_Then Sheldon and Miss Borland walked toward Danny and Joey._

"_Here's the kid who was picking on me," said Sheldon._

_Miss Borland looked stern once more. She put her hands on her hips. "That's it. I'm calling your parents."_

"_But, uh…" Joey started to say._

"_Wait, Miss Borland," Danny said. "That boy's lying. Joseph has been a perfect angel."_

_Sheldon was shocked. _

_"Tanner's the liar!" he said. _

_Miss Borland turned to him. "That's not possible. Daniel Tanner's never been in trouble a day in his life. Let's you and I visit the principal, Sheldon." _

_She then walked off with him. Danny and Joey looked at each other. They could not believe this. No way. This was the start of something big. They could sense it. _

_They both said, "Sheldon?" and then laughed. _

"_Thanks, man. You saved my life," said Joey._

"_You saved me first," replied Danny, grinning. _

"_We saved each other. That means we're soul brothers. To make it official, we each have to bury something real important to us."_

"_Bury something? Won't we get dirty?" asked Danny._

_Joey gave him a look. _

"_It's okay. I'll be careful."_

"_Okay, let's do the soul shake," said Joey._

_After they did the soul shake, Joey then opened his book and they began leafing through it some more…_

_End of Flashback_

Danny smiled to himself as he remembered that fateful day. Ever since, he and Joey were just like brothers. They fought, but they always made up.

And as he remembered telling DJ one night,

"Joey is sort of my Kimmy Gibbler."

It was true. In a way, Joey was Danny's Kimmy Gibbler. He made Danny's life a little bit crazy, and he spiced it up a bit too.

He had banned Kimmy from the house for three weeks because she had broken their TV. But as he later learned, it doesn't matter who thinks of the dumb idea if the other person goes along with it.

_And to think, that was the same speech I had given DJ, _he thought. _I just didn't know that I would live it out when Joey came up with the idea that he and I would dress as women for our 10-year college fraternity reunion in order to get the Chi Sigma Sigma seal back from those girls that stole it from us. They had tickled me to the ground when I was trying to clean my Chi Sigma Sigma sweater. He was right - I do need some fun in my life. And I guess DJ was right - Joey and I do remind her of her and Kimmy. _

Danny smiled at the last thought. He knew that no matter what happened, good or bad, love would always be a part of the Tanner household.

After all, as his late wife Pam always said,

"Smiles are for free, so give them away!"

* * *

**Well, read and review!**


End file.
